


Naked

by Juggiesdelights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty gets naked, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jughead’s a boob guy, Rough Sex, Sex sex and more sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Veronica and her ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juggiesdelights/pseuds/Juggiesdelights
Summary: Betty and Jughead haven’t gone further than heated make outs and Betty’s quite frustrated. Veronica gives her some few words of advice and an idea.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so I hope you guys like it!!!

Betty groaned in the emptiness of the blue and gold. The feeling of Jughead’s hands still lingered on her from their make out session from the previous period.

When his tongue was hot down her throat and his hands-god his fucking hands did wonders to her. His hands were so feisty with her skin, trying to reach ever curve of her. They always tended to give her goosebumps as they slid down her body. She always got so excited when he touched her. Even with the slightest touch. It could be as simple as a finger touch and it made her body roar to life. But that was the thing. She got so easily excited and she craved for more but he always pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and wet. He never dared touched her in any places where she craved his hands to be. 

She wondered if he knew what he was doing and was just waiting for the perfect time to fuck her senseless. Betty had already been hoping for that to be the case for about a month now. And still nothing. All she got was a hot make out sesh and then he left with an excuse. 

”God I can hear you moaning from the hallway.” Betty looked up in surprise and sighed with relief when she saw Veronica leaning against the opening of the door. She had a nice simple dress with a slit revealing her breast and the heart locket she always had on. Probably from the one and only Archie Andrews. 

Veronica walked over to Betty giving her a nice hot coffee and a baked good. Betty smiled in surprise, Ronnie never bought her anything without reason mostly baked goods. She kissed Betty’s cheek and skipped around the office. “God V your literally glowing and what’s with the goodies? You once told me carbs were the sin of the body.” Both of them laughed with Veronicas blush not going unnoticed by Betty. 

Veronica pulled a chair right in front of Betty. “Can’t I just do something nice for girl,” She gave Betty a smile while she got the (girl your not fooling me) look back. 

”Alright you know me to well, but Archie and I had the most outstanding sex last night! It felt incredible Betty like we were in a movie and we did it for the first time.” Veronica sighed remembering her ravenous night. Betty was always so happy for her friend and that her relationship was thriving. But it made her feel sad that they were ahead of her and Jughead’s relationship. They even started dating after her and Jughead did. It made her feel like she was falling behind and she needed to catch up, but mostly because she wanted to catch up. “Betty you okay?” Veronica got closer to her as her friend was getting ready to speak.

“How do I make Jughead have sex with me!” Veronica eyes widened at Betty’s outburst, she squealed with excitement and wrapped Betty in a nice big hug as she rocked her. “Elizabeth Cooper is ready to lose her V card!” 

Betty and Veronica hold each other while they laugh and pull away. “Well I have been ready for a while, but Jughead’s always so hesitant when things get really heated. Like we make out and i feel like we are gonna do it and he just stops and says he needs to do something. I just don’t get what I’m doing wrong, do I need to hold a sign up to my vagina and say insert here because I’m really horny.”

”Well I mean you could-,” Betty shook her head in horror that her friend even thought of that. 

”Not with an actual sign! My god Betty I’m not that transparent!” Veronica was laughing at Betty’s face and then and there she got it. Ronnies mouth dropped as an exaggerated gasp left her lips. She grabbed Betty’s shoulder pulling her close as she shook her. “I got it! But it’s really extreme are you sure your up for it?” 

Betty nodded repeatedly. She wanted it, she really wanted it. She felt like a cat in heat for god sakes. 

”Okay so you know how I told you that Archie and I had the most amazing sex last night. Well you see this is how that happened. You know how I have been living with him because my parents and I our not of speaking terms right now. Well yesterday I had taken a shower and I had forgotten my clothes. And while I was gathering my clothes, Archie had scared me and my towel dropped. You should’ve seen the way he looked at me Betty! His eyes were so full of lust and love. We practically covered his whole room in our love making. And I’m absolutely positively sure that if you show that Jones boy your beautiful sexy bod you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week straight.” 

Betty was stunned. She didn’t know if she had that much confidence to be naked in front of Jughead. What if he didn’t like what he saw I mean she didn’t have the ideal body. She had a belly and thighs with a few stretch marks along her butt. 

“Betty Cooper I know your not second guessing yourself on how gorgeous you are because your the most beautiful person I’ve ever meet, inside and out. So if Jughead doesn’t find you the most sexiest and gorgeous person on the planet than he’s not the man for you.” Betty felt tears spring outta her eyes at her best friends words. Veronica cupped her face and wiped away her tears. 

”Now let’s go get your man.”

  
  


Jughead was driving silently to Betty’s house while her eager text blowing up his phone. She had told him she was home alone, so she wanted to spend some time with him. He was excited since Alice always glared at him when Betty cuddled against him. It always ended up with Alice threatening him when he left the house. 

He got lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice his phone ringing. He snapped back to reality quickly searching for his phone, he smiled when Betty’s face appeared on the screen. It was a picture of him kissing her neck. He smiled contently at his phone almost forgetting to answer. 

”Juggie would you hurry up!” Betty whined through the phone as the sound when straight to his cock making him twitch. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t like when he reacted like this mostly when it’s towards Betty. She was so innocent it was a sin.

Jughead always felt guilty when he was pumping himself in a cold shower with the thought of Betty naked and gasping under his touch. If Betty knew all his dirty thoughts about her, it would probably sent her running to the hills. Jughead felt himself grow tighter makes him shift uncomfortably.   
  
“I- I’m on my way don’t worry,” he hated that his voice sounded hoarse. 

“Alright I’ll leave the door open for you, so just come to my room when you get here. I’ll be waiting!” With a kiss sound through the phone the call ended. Jesus she was going to kill him.   
  


Jughead turned the knob entering the quiet household. He crept up the stairs finding Betty’s room, that was open just a crack letting out a line of pink light out to the hallway. He pushed it open to find Betty. 

“Hey betts Im- holy shit.” 

Betty stood in front of him with the most elegant emerald green satin robe around her, hugging her in all the right places. With her hair in waves around her giving off the illusion that she had a halo over her head. Jughead’s eyes traveled down her body stopping at her breast that were peeking out of her robe leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Juggie! Your here,” Betty wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down to her level. 

He took her in his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, squishing her to himself feeling every bit of her on him. Running his hands over her body, realizing he can’t feel anything underneath. Jughead leaned back and looked down at her. “Betty are you not wearing like you know a-anything underneath?” 

He felt her breath as she chuckled against him. “How about you find out.” Stepping away from him as she slowly pulled the string that was keeping the robe together.

Betty felt his eyes scatter all over her as the robe pooled at her feet. 

“Jesus Betty,” He croaked out as he dragged his hand through his hair. His eyes falling to her breast, down her body and landing at her sex. She shivered under his gaze and walked towards him. 

Pulling him into a deep kiss where his body pressed roughly against hers as Jughead’s hands flew to grip her body flushing against her boldness. Betty’s hands shoving down his coat trying to remove layers from between them. 

Jughead backed her to the bed as he fell on top of her. Look down at her smiling smugly. “Is this why you were so eager for me to hurry up?” Betty nodded excitedly as he trailed the edge of her bare breast teasing the straining nipples.

“Juggie please” She begged wiggling underneath him. 

Straddling her waist trying to still her movement as he taunted her. “Please what hmm? Funny how you strip all sexy for me and now you’re what begging for me to fuck you” he smirked above her as he stripped his clothes off leaving himself in clad boxers. 

Betty rakes her nails over his chest smiling up at him with delight. 

Jughead smacked her hand away, pining both wrist over head while smashing his hips down to hers. Earning a little squeak from the blonde beneath him.

He let his body weight settle over her feeling himself dip inside her through the fabric. Jughead groaned as she soaked the fabric between them. “I can feel how wet you’re and we haven’t even begun.” He whispered against her skin as let’s go of her wrist to cup her breast as they fill his hands.

He brushed his thumb over her straining nipples hearing soft moans coming from his actions. Dipping his head he licked down slowly over her pink flesh sucking and biting against her pale skin leaving it a deep color of red giving the other one the same attention. 

Jughead pushed off of her to take her in. Admiring her in awe as she pants at his doing.   
  
Kissing both her nips softly knowing they’re sensitive from his eagerness as he brings himself face to face with her plopping a slow sensual kiss to her lips letting her sink into it. 

She moans into the kiss wrapping her legs around him feeling himself prying at her entrance. 

Lifting himself slowly still holding onto the kiss, as he snakes his hand between them teasing his fingers at her folds. 

Betty whimpers into him lifting her hips to get more friction. “Juggie p-please,” she begs looking up to him with needy wide eyes. 

Moving his finger deathly slow over her slit he stills his movement at her words receiving a loud whine. “Please what? You want something you gotta use your words babygirl.” He teased. 

Betty mumbled over her words as her hands played with his black locks. “Please touch my pussy Juggie-“ As her words came to a stop Jughead thrusted two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her. 

Betty moaned throwing her head back feeling overwhelmed at Jughead’s fingers. 

“Look at what Im doing to you betty” He groaned against her ear as she looked down watching his fingers dripping from her arousal as they pushed themselves inside her again and again. She felt her belly tighten as the sight. 

”J-jug Im close I’m really close,” Betty wrapped her self tightly around him trying to move her hips at the same rhythm as his fingers. Feeling him add another finger and curling them inside her made her hips buck groaning and pulling against Jughead. ”Jughead Im g-going to come!” 

Jughead massaged her thumb against her clit moving his mouth to to suck at her breast rocking roughly against her. “Come baby let me feel you” He breathlessly said in between love bites against her breast trailing up to her breast. 

Betty felt herself tighten around his fingers as she rocked lazily against his hand, pushing his head against her locking her fingers in his hair as she released heavily on to him. Jughead slowed his fingers down and whispered sweet nothings against her skin. 

Pulling his fingers completely out of her and licks them slowly as she watches. She tasted sweet and tangy against his tongue. He craved more. 

Jughead kissed her softly letting her taste herself as she moaned against the kiss. Breaking the kiss he turned them over where so she sat over him. “Juggie what are you-“ Betty yelped as Jughead pushed her over his face thrusting her to the wall. She shivered over him feeling his hot breath against herself.

Gripping the head board so she would put her weight against him realizing how embarrassing this position is. Betty trembled above him afraid to move at how open she was for him. With no warning he gripped her hips shoving her down to his mouth. 

With a slight scream at the pressure of sensitivity from her last orgasm she felt his tongue push its way against her folds massaging against her clit. Rocking her body against his face while chanting mumbles of “yes, right there jug, don’t stop.”

Jughead grinned up at her increasing the pace of his tongue. Licking and slurping against her adding a finger to fiddle with her nub. 

Betty gasped and moaned against him riding and grinding on his face. Feeling her knuckles tune white at the pressure. That’s when she Jughead groped her hips and slammed her down on top of his hard member. Thrusting up while slamming her down at the same motion. Already feeling tight around him she cummed spilling herself over Jughead.

Collapsing above gasping and trying to catch her breath as he released into her. Cuddling her as he rocked himself slow and gentle against her to ease her of her harsh orgasm.

”Shhh baby I got you,” Jughead cupped her cheek softly wiping away tears Betty didn’t know she had. Kissing her softly while pushing strands of hair behind her ear.

“Too much,” he whispered softly laughing against her chest when his eyes went wide as he pulled out of Betty and pulled her to the side. 

”Shit Betty I just slipped myself inside and I forgot about protection-“ Betty interrupted him with a kiss and looked up with him with a giggle. 

”It’s okay Juggie I’m on the pill because I’ve been waiting for you to fucking me for the longest time and now that you have it was everything I hopped for and more.” Smiling up at him giving him another slow breathless kiss. 

Smiles smugly down at her and turn her over so he’s on top of her. “Well if you liked it so much then are you up for round two?” Teasing her breast as he brushed his hands against her nipple. 

Pushes him into her giving him a sloppy kiss and smiled at him, “Yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by TikTok. Because of the trend where people were getting naked in front of their friends or boy/girl friends. (Hehe ya I’m so sorry for this trash at least they cute)


End file.
